A FairyTale Story
by Soaring Demoness
Summary: What would happen if Demons were the rulers of the world,and humans the servants? What would happen if a Demon fell in love with a human? What will the demon do just to be with the human? Full summary inside. This story has language that may be inappropriate for some readers.
1. Chapter 1

Esa-Hey peope of Earth! This is the full summary.

The demons are rulers of the world. When the eldest son or daughter turns 18 they must mark & mate to take over,but it must be another demon it has been a law for centuries.(Demons are are Kings,Princes,Queens,and Princesses. Humans are servants.) Demons are to NEVER fall love with a human? What would happen if a demon falls for a human?What will the demon do,just to be with the human?

Disclaimer-I do not own the Naruto Characters,and if I did Naruto and Sakura would be together. (Characters are OOC.)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

XDXDXDXD Line Break

**Re-Edited 1-9-13**

* * *

In a long corridor walked the most feared creature. The creature's ears twitch when it heard a scream and ran towards it.

XDXDXDXD

A tall man with spiky black hair yelled at the top of his lungs and pointed an accusing finger at a young maid. "HARUNO SAKURA!" The young maid aka Haruno Sakura was stealthy walking past the tall man undetected until he had turned around. The man had started approaching her. "There you are." He said with as much venom as he could muster into it. Sakura gulped at hearing the tone he used. _'He was probably hunting me down.' _She shivered at that since she had purposely avoided him. "Hello,Obito-sama." Obito just stared an accusing glare at her and then pointed to a mess on the marble floor. "I thought I told you to clean this water spill up. Sakura was just lookineverything where else but the man in front of her. "Oh,you did...um sorry. I'll clean this mess up now." To show she ment it,she went to get a bucket and a mop to clean it up. Obito was pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Just do it before one of the royals come by understood." Sakura just nods her head furiously to show she understood his order. "Yes,sir!" Obito just nods his head authoritatively. "Good." After that he left. Sakura stayed behind to clean up the mess. _'Why can't I do anything right' _Sakura thought while releasing a heavy sigh. She tentatively went on mopping and ignoring the snickers from the other maids.

XDXDXDXD

The creature neared the scream and opened a door. "Naruko,what are you doing." The creature said while staring at his younger sister who was holding her sides and was also laughing while rolling around on the floor. She brought her head up from the ground and smiled a lazy smile."Hello,how are you doing,Naruto?" Naruto just shook his head,and looked at her. If you didn't know them you would have thought they were twins. Naruko is a 16 year old with long blonde (beautiful) hair with a reddish color to it and her hair is in two ponytails at the side of her head. Her hair frames her face nicely,and she also has 3 whiskers on each side of her face. She has plump pink lips,saphire like eyes with a little light red to them. She is 5'6,and has a natural tan skin tone. You can clearly see her ears that are on top of her head with the same hair color,and on her short but fluffy tail. She is wearing a red skirt with tight shorts underneath and a white blouse with their clan's symbol on the right bottom corner,which was a circle with a fox law print inside of it with black flat on to complete the outfit. She also has a nice body with a big chest. Naruto is a 17 year old with spiky/long blonde hair with a reddish color to it too,his hair would often cover his eyes. He has a nice chizeled face with saphire like eyes with a little bloody red color to them. He also has 3 whiskers on each side of his face,and a natural tan skin tone. He is a well built 5'8 young man. His ears are coverd by his hair,but if you look closely you can see them poking out,and a long fluffy tail. Those features are also the same color as his hair. He is wearing an all black suit with a blood red tie and black dress shoes. Both of them also have a white tip on their tail. Naruto just looked at his sister with an unamused face. "Why are you laughing? You know we are having guests over,and look," he said while pointing at her ", you're getting dirty." Naruko stood up and wiped off the dirt she had on her. Naruko in retaliation had crossed her arms. "Yes,I know we are having guests over,and nonesense I am not dirty." Naruto then just looked her over with a blank expression. "Hn." (A/N HAHAHA a Sasuke style answer! XD) Naruko sighs at her brothers somewhat reactions to her. "As to why I was laughing is because I finally get a new servant,and I hope my new one is actually my age. I hope my old one rots in HELL!" Naruto disappointedly frowns at her. "That's mean...but whatever. Let's go to the front door and wait for our guests,so we don't end up late so mother and father won't punish us. So come on." With that he turned on heel towards the direction of the door and walks quickly out. Naruko tries but slightly fails at catching up to her speedy brother. "S-Shouldn't *pants* we *pant* get..." Naruto stops abruptly. He then turns and looks at his sister seriously. "No,he's probably still sleeping." Naruko nods. With that they both left towards the door of the huge castle.

* * *

Esa-I hope you guys like it. Please no haters this is my first shot at writing a story on this site. I promise to do my best. BYE *waves* Oh and it was actually suppose to be called: Chapter 1~It Begins again first time writing.

(Characters are OOC)


	2. Chapter 2

Esa-Hey people! :D

Sakura-Why?!

Esa-What?

Sakura-NOTHING!

Esa-Well,someone is in a mood.

Sakura-WHAT WAS THAT?!

Esa*gulps*-Please read but first, Gaara!

Gaara*sigh*-Esa-chan,doesn't own any of the Naruto characters no matter how much she begs.

Esa- TT~TT SO TRUE!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

XDXDXDXD Line Break

**Re-Edited 1-10-13**

* * *

"GRRR..." Sakura is furious because the bucket she has,has a hole in it so now there is a bigger puddle of water in the hallway then before. "STUPID BUCKET!" She kicks it into a wall very angrily. Unknown to her is that another maid is coming up to her. The maid was reluctant,but had easily pushes that hesitance away. "Sakura.." Said girl turns around with anger in her eyes. "WHAT NOW!?" The maid was unfazed by her yell. The maid merely looks at her with a disapproving look. "Two royals are coming this way so it would be best to hurry and and clean this mess up. You know the rules." Sakura mimics the nod she did with Obito to show she understood. "Ummm...yes,I'll try to clean this up before they come." The maid nods approvingly. "Good." The maid leaves. _'Stupid rules!' _She thought with an angry huff. The rules are 1. Never make eye contact with the royals,2. Don't speak to the royals unless spoken to,3. When informed that the royals are coming you hurry up what you are doing and leave IMMEDIATELY. The last rule is the most important one. 4.NEVER EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH A ROYAL! Sakura never really understood why the rules were so important because she has never seen the royals. She has heard that they are not human,can easily kill you,and manipulate you with their eyes. Sakura always thought that made sense because of...well the rules. Sakura just sighs again for the thousand time today. The maid from before claps her hands loudly to get the attention of the other maids. "Hurry they are at least 20ft away!" Sakura saw other maids hurry and leave while she just stood there. Then she hears talking and footsteps. "Oh,shit!" Sakura was also about to leave but then remembered the uncleanable mess that still was their. "Wait,I have to hurry an- auhhhhhh!" Plop

XDXDXD

The two young demons are down in the hallway and are talking. Naruko was going on about the servant she was getting. "...I also hope she isn't to young.." Naruto being the only person their at the moment had to endure her talking until his ears began to twitch. "Huh?" Naruko notices her brother stoping at mid-stride. "What?" Naruto looks at her with a puzzle expression. " I think I heard a scream up ahead." Naruko,being quite impatient started going in the direction Naruto had heard the nose from while looking back at him. "Then let's go." They both hurry and see a girl there age wearing a maids outfit on the floor with a bucket on her head. Naruto,surprisingly,was the first to approach the young maid with a bucket on her head. "Miss,are you alright?"

Sakura hears someone talking to her. Sakura was grumbling about the bucket. "The bucket!" What the people heard was mumbles. "WHAT?!" The two people say together. Sakura just sighs aggravated she points to the bucket. "OHHH!" She then feels hands trying to pry off the bucket...then it finally comes off. Sakura was glad that the bucket was finally off even if her hair and uniform were wet. "Ah...thank you.." She then looks up to see two royals looking at her. She quickly looks down at the marble floor were the mess still lies. "Your Majesties, I am deeply sorry for the mess." Sakura then realizes she broke rules 1,2,and 3. She then hears a girl voice say something. The girl's voice was as people would say pleasant to the ears. "It's okay,but are you alright miss?" Sakura knows that the girl is kneeling by her. Sakura nods her head vigorously. "Yes,I'm alright." She said while still looking down.

Naruko was perplex as to why this young maid was looking at the marble floor. "Ummm...why are you looking down?" **_'Say something! You're infront of ROYALTY for kami's sake!'_**"Shut up!" She said it outloud instead of in her thoughts. Naruko was as they say flabbergasted at the sudden outburst. "Excuse me?!" While all this was happening Naruto was just standing quietly by his sister and was watching everything. _**'Good job.'** _ Her innerself said sarcastically. Sakura then bows her head lower to show respect. "I'm so sorry for my outburst,ma'lady!" Naruko nonchalantly waved her hands. "That's alright honest,but you really haven't answered my question yet." She said while placing her hands on her hips. Sakura meekly tries to answer the question. "Well you see,ma'lady. I'm just a servant you are Royalty so I bow my head in respect an-..." Naruto suddenly became at her response. "STOP! I don't want to hear you praise us as if we are Royals." Sakura shivered at the authority and power spoken in those words. "Ummm...but you are Royalty." Naruto merely just nod his head in acknowledgement. "Yes,I know but you are just one of many servants who help clean this giant castle and help make these clothes we wear. If you or any other servant never did this the castle will become filthy and we wouldn't have such nice clothes. So you and every other maid or butler don't have to pay so much respect to us." He said while pointing to his and his sister's clothes and their surroundings. Sakura nods at that but also keeps trying tell her reasons of bowing her head even they knew the rules they had to follow. "Well yes,but-.." Naruto sticks up his right hand. "No buts!" He said while also waving his right pointer finger side to side. "Now please let me help you up." He extended his hand infront of her. Sakura reluctantly took his hand. "Thankyou,ma'lord." But she still kept her head bowed. That made Naruto pout because he wanted to see her face,all he could see is her petal-pink hair,and pale skin. Naruko had held off the giggle that was Cabot to come from seeing her brother pout like a kick puppy. "Can you tell us your name?" Naruko had also stood up and brushed off the dirt from her skirt.

Sakura is shocked that they wanted to know her name. _'They want to know my what?!' **'They want to know your name,baka!'** _Sakura is telling them her name after the shock of them wanting to know _her _name. "My name is Sakura Haruno." Naruto had pondered in his mind of what he thought of the name and came to conclusion. "Hmmm...Sakura...I like it." Sakura blushed at his comment but they couldn't see it because she was still bowing her head. Naruko immediately and happily put out her thought of the name too. "I like it too! Now Sakura can you show us your face so we may introduce ourselves?" Sakura-"Ummm...yes,You Majesties." _'Ahh,I'm breaking rules!' **'Who cares you will probably be the very **_**first _to see Royalty and not just any Royalty it's the Prince and Princess of the demon race! Servants who have been able to get a glimpse of them say they are down right beautiful. So I say..LOOK NOW DAMNIT!_**

And she did. Naruto and Naruko came face-to-face with a beautiful sight. She has beautiful petal-pink hair the frames her face,large forehead,and plump pink lips wonderfully. Her hair stops at her shoulder blades,and she is wearing a red ribbon to keep her hair back and out of her face. She has a pale skin as if she has never seen the sun. The thing that would catch your attention wasn't her hair color,large forehead either it is her beautiful emerald like eyes that caught your attention. It sure caught both demon sibiling's attention especailly Naruto's. She is a 5'4,16 year old. She is wearing an ordinary maid's outfit[it stops at her knees] with an old looking pair of black flats,but even with the outfit in it couldn't hide her nice figure,especially since it was wet but had dried as so did her hair. Naruto even thought that she had curves in all the right places,but he quickly tried to get rid of such inappropriate thoughts because she was the maid but to no avail,because he soon notice that her chest wasn't as big as his sister's which he likes. He never really liked girl's with a big chest. He doesn't know why he just likes girl's with a small chest size maybe it was because he can fit girl's with a small chest in his hands. These thoughts gave him a blush,and a perverted smile. Luckily for him Sakura didn't notice because she was looking everywhere else but at them. The one who did notice though was his sister which gave her devious smile. Naruko clears her troat. This sudden action caught both Naruto and Sakura's attenion. "Hello,I am Kitsune Naruko." Sakura bowed respectively. "It's nice knowing your name and meet you,ma'lady." Naruko pouts just like Naruto did and he sees it. Naruto merely sighs. "I'm Kitsune Naruto." Sakura turns her head towards Naruto and again bowed respectively. "It's nice knowing your name and meet you as well ma'lo-.." Naruto put both hands up,his palms facing her. "Please,I beg you don't call us that!" Sakura was confused. "Call you what?" Naruko-"Ma'lady or ma'lord. We told you our name for that reason. What you call us,make us sound so...old." Sakura couldn't stop the giggles that surfaced."It may take some time to get used to but I will use the suffix -sama so I give you some formality of respect,okay." Both of the sibilings nodded and smiled at what she said. _'She has a cute giggle.' _He thought but quickly got rid of that thought.

Naruto had done what the maid did to get evryone's attention which was clapping his hands loudly. "Now that is over with,we should get going,Naruko." Naruko happily nods. "Yes,goodbye,Sakura." Naruto looked at Sakura and gave her a small smile. "Goodbye,may we meet again." Sakura picks up two ends of her dress and curtsies. "Goodbye Naruto-sama and Naruko-sama." They both leave the pinkette. Naruko had squealed happily at her brother. "You like her!" Naruto had a surprised look stasis once smiling face. "I do not! She just interests me." Naruko rolls her eyes and lightly punches her brother. "Whatever you say,Romeo." Naruto growls at what she said which in turn made her giggle. With that they headed towards the door.

* * *

Esa-What did you guys think? Now before we go please welcome my buddy KIBA!

*cricket noises*

Kiba-That's cold.

Esa-Is is...ice cold! HAHAHAHAHAHA

*hears clapping and laughing*

Kiba-Stop laughing and clapping that was a terrible joke! WERE ARE THE FREAKIN CRICKETS!

Esa-I don't have any duh. Goodbye.

Kiba-WHAT?! I am not do-..

*I knock him out*

Esa-Sorry,but I really need to finish this so BYE! PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU KIBA TO LIVE *whispers* from his punishment.*smiles evily* XD


	3. What I have to say

Esa-HELLO EVERYONE!

Kiba*mumbles something 'HELP!'*

Esa*evil smile/smirk*-What was that Kiba? I can't understand you with that tape over your mouth.

Kiba*mumbles some more but angrily 'THEN GET THIS F****** TAPE OFF ME!'*

Esa*still smirking*-Why don't you use your hands to get that tape off your mouth? Oh,right. You can't cause your hands are tied up...oh look at this and so are your legs.

Kiba* -.- /death glares 'I..WILL..KILL..YOU..'*

Esa-Now now Kiba you don't need to give me a death glare because *smirks* you are in no position to.

Kiba*wiggles around to get free 'Come on!' *

Esa-I would stop because what you are doing is hopeless. You see,if you want to get free I need people to ask me to let you go.*evil smile* When I think it is a good enough number of people tell me to let you go then I will but till then I wont. Besides you and me will have a _**VERY FUN TIME**_ TOGETHER!

Kiba*get a scared face O.O '...'*

Esa-Now back to the original topic. People who are reading my story I must tell you now. My way of writing may be more diffrent then other writer's. I DO NOT know how long or short the chapter will be. I DO NOT know if it will sad,happy,funny,violent, and etc. I am just going with the flow of my thoughts of this story. I WILL TRY to update as much as I can. For me school has started so...yeah. The last thing I have to say PLEASE no haters PLEASE. This is my VERY first story so I am going to do my best. The Naruto Characters may be out of character so OOC. One more thing...THANKYOU FOR READING MY STORY! I AM VERY GRATEFUL FOR YOU READING THIS STORY! Oh,Kiba do you have anything to say to the readers?*smiles sweetly*

Kiba*rolls his eyes at me 'Really?!'*

Esa*puts hands on hips*-WELL THAT WAS RUDE! I JUST ASKED YOU A FLUFFIN QUESTION!

Kiba*looks at me then tilts his head down in a 'look at you then me' way*

Esa*scratches behind my head sheepishly*-Oh,yeah. I forgot um sorry Kiba...still friends when this is all over right?

Kiba*gives me a look that says 'BAKA!'

Esa*smiles*-Well I said what I wanted to say SO...BYE! Oh,and by the way I have a split personality people...I can be mischeveous/evil,then I can be happy/silly but I also have a side YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE! That side is my VERY,VERY,VERY PISSED OFF side. *smiles* Well enough said bye!

Kiba*mumbles something 'HELP PLEASE!'

Esa*smiles*-Oh,Kiba.

Kiba*scared*

Esa-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 3

Esa-Hola,people!

Kakashi-Yo.

*read his pervy book*

Esa-REALLY!

Kakashi-Really.

*still reading his book*

Esa-Whatever I have to tell my readers something.

Kakashi-Okay.

*I roll my eyes*

Esa-Good,I would like to thank darkblossom829,Guest,and Haiiii for reviewing my story and giving me advice. THANKYOU! Yes,I know their were errors because after I typed it up I read it and their were mistakes. Which is VERY weird! Cause I rechecked it 3 times. Twice by me and the third time by my older sister. So I think my computer is out to get me... Please tell me if their are any errors so I can mix the-..

Kakashi-Really?

Esa-Really. (sarcasm! XD) Before I was RUDELY interuppted;[Kakashi-Hmmph.]...so I can mix them. Oh,yeah I forgot. *looks at the sleeping tied up Kiba* AWWW CUTE! *I go up to his ear and...* KIBA!

Kiba* O.O 'WTF'*

Esa*smiles*-Good,your awake. Guess what?

Kiba*death glares 'What!'*

Esa-Haiiii,one of my reveiwers,asked me not to hurt you and let you go. So that's one person.

Kiba*happy face 'REALLY THANKYOU HAIIII!'*

Esa-But I am still keeping you tied up.

Kiba* -.- 'Wow!'*

Esa-Be glad someone cares about you. *smiles* NOW PEOPLE READ!

Kakashi-I am.

Esa-Not you. The readers,I don't think want to a read PERVY book!

Kakashi-Bet they would.

Esa* -.- shakes head*-Whatever.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

XDXDXDXD Line Break

**Re-Edited 1-10-13**

* * *

They have finally made it to the front castle's doors,and also there are their parents Tsunade and Jiraiya or also known as the King and Queen of the Demons.

Tsunade is a 5'7,50 year old woman but her real age is 50 million years old;they go by human years and weirdly enough she looks 20 because she had put a jutsu on herself to make herself look younger. She has long blonde hair in two down ponytails. She has a blue diamond on her forehead and three whiskers on each side of her face. Her skin tone is between pale and tan. Like her daughter she has ears on top of her head and you can see them,a short/fluffy tail with a white tip,and saphire like eyes. The only diffrence is that she has more red to them. She also has a bigger chest too. She is dressed in a dark blue cocktail dress which mase her figure look good and made her breast seem bigger thwn they actually were,black high heels finished it and making her legs look great. Even though she is old you DO NOT want to piss this woman off. She has super human strength so if you want to get kicked or punched REALLY hard then go ahead and piss her off. Someone will probably have your hospital bed *cough* or grave *cough* ready. Other than that she is a loving mother and wife.

Jiraiya is a 5'8,50 year old man,but he actually looks like he is in his thirties. He has long/spiky white hair in a ponytail,he also has forehead protector,and instead of whiskers he has two red lines going down the sides of his face. He's dress in an all black suite with a white tie and black dress his spare time in his life he wrote the book Icha-Icha Paradise which was a seller once it hit the makets *whispers* it still is cause he is still writing the book behind Tsunade's back. Speaking of hitting Tsunade had hit him so hard he flew atleast 400ft away. He hadn't ran fast enough to escape her fury and he sure did have some broken bones. Like his kids he has a natural skin tone. He too has saphire like eyes with a little more bloody red to them. He also has a reddish color to his white hair,and tail. When he runs it's like a red/white streak is coming at you. He also strong like his wife. You'll have to be to deal with her mood swings. Tsunade exclaimed happily. "Finally you two come!" "Yeah,sorry mom and dad." He said while rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Jiraiya looked questionably at his two children. "What kept you two." Naruto,who was still rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Umm..Naruko?" Naruko sighs. "We were talking about my new servant and how I hope would be my age." Tsunade had gotten a Oh-yeah face. "Ahh yes,the servant. Don't worry sweetie you'll get a new one before the day ends." Naruko went and hugs her mom. "Thank you mom." Jiraiya fakes a cough to get their attention. "Hello,do I get a hug too." He said while spreading out his arms. Naruko merely chuckled at her dad's actions. "Yes,dad you too." While Naruko was hugging Jiraiya,Naruto turn towards Tsunade. "Mom,when are the guests suppose to arrive." Tsunade had to think before she responded back. "They should be here b-..." A young woman named Shizune comes down very quickly. "They're here Tsunade-sama."

Shizune is a 5'6 thirty year old woman. She has shoulder length black hair with NO red to it. Her eyes are the color of the midnight sky with also No red to them. She is slim,with a medium sized chest. She too has ears,and a tail you can clearly see. She has a pet pig named TonTon. Tsunade looks at her astonishment."All of them!" Shizune shakes her head no. "No,just the Hebis arrived." Jiraiya had the look of deep concentration. "So the second strongest demons arrives first. We should hurry and let them in." Everyone nodds their heads. You see Demons classify themselves on their strenght and species. That's why the Kitsune Demons are the rulers because they are the strongest...and the most feared. Kitsune Abilities:quick,very strong,intelligent,sneaky,mischevious,and they have some sensitive areas. The Hebi Demons are the second strongest to the Kitsune. Hebi Abilites:smart,strong,sneaky,and quick. Tsunade looked towards Shizune. "Shizune hurry and tell the servants that guests are arriving." Shizune bows respectively to her. "Yes,Tsunade-sama." She leaves with a pig following her. Jirayia had look from his wife to his two children and then giving them a 100-watt smile. "Everyone...Prepare for HELL."

They all yelled at him. "Why?!" Jiraiya shrugs his shoulders lazily. "I don't know just be prepared for the unexpected." Each of them had sweatdrop at his over dramatic antics. "Okay." CREEK! They all turn their heads to see the two very large doors open and then...they stepped in. "Hello" Came a smooth yet raspy voice.

* * *

Esa-Well I hope you all liked it. I apologize if their are grammar or spelling errors in the previous or new chapters. Hebi is Japanese for snake. Pronounced he-bi. Short on the "e" and "i". Kitsune is Japenese for fox.

Neji-Hello.

Esa-Oh,hey Neji. What's up?

Neji-The ceiling,duh.

Esa-No I mean...nevermind.

Neji-As I thought.

Esa*whispers*-Smartass!

Neji*glares*-What was that?!

Esa*smiles*-Nothing,now before I go remember to comment or Kiba gets it.

*You can hear mumbles in the background*

Neji*looks at Kiba*-Oh,that's were you have been...have fun.*leaves*

Kiba*mumbles something 'NEJI YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE!'*

Esa-BYE!*waves*


	5. Chapter 4

Esa-Hey.

RockLee-SO YOUTHFUL!

Esa*eye twitches*-Shut it!

RockLee-What?!

Esa-DON'T SAY IT!

RockLee-Say what?

Esa-YOUTHFUL,DON'T SAY YOUTHFUL!

RockLee-That was so...YOUTHFUL!*starts wheeping happily*

Esa*grits teeth*-That's it!*charges at Lee and tackles him*

RockLee-HELP,THIS IS SO NOT YOUTHF-...

Esa-Hehehe,looks like I have two prisoners now.

Kiba*mumbles 'She got you too Lee?.?.'*

RockLee*nods head*

Esa-Well before you read this one might be a little weird...writing wise. Okay...

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

XDXDXDXD Line Break

**Re-Edited 1-10-13**

* * *

Name:Orochimaru

Age:50 (same age as Jiraiya and Tsunade)

Height:6ft

(A/N I am not going to put on weight on for any of the descriptions.)

Hair:Long,A dark black color with some blue

Eyes:A dark coal color

Skin Tone-Very pale

Clothes:A maroon tuxedo,vest very light purple,tie same color as tuxedo,shirt white,black dress shoes,and a handkerchief in his left chest pocket.

Pesonality:Like a stone wall. Shows little emotion.

Bio:He likes to make the "sss" sound on words with the letter "S" for no reason. He has two large fangs infront of his mouth. His scales/skin are the color of a creamish white in the light,and in the dark they are the color of black. Thsi helps him when he is attacking something in the dark.

* * *

Name:Anko

Age:Mid 40 (looks younger like Tsunade;she doesn't use a jutsu)

Height:5'8ft

Hair:A lighter version of Orochimaru's hair.

Eyes:light/dark grey color

Skin tone-Darker then Orochimaru

Clothes:A beige waist coat,fish netting under a green knee-lenght dress,and black flats (like Naruko's flats) (A/N Yeah sorry for bad clothing if you don't like it,I understand,you can think of something else for her to wear.)

Pesonality:Exactly the opposite of her husband. She's loud,funny (sort of),kind,and likes sweets.

Bio:Also has two large fangs. Her scales/skin are the color of midnight blue in the dark,and a light blue in the light. (Same reason as Orochimaru.)

* * *

Name:Itachi

Age:20

Height:5'9ft

Hair:Long,(dark but not that dark) black color

Eyes-Onyx

SkiN Tone-Like Anko but not as dark

Clothes:All black suit with a silverish tie (in the flashback SPOILER XD ),black dress shoes and white shirt

Pesonality:Like his father but talks more. Very protective of his friends and family,and people.

Bio:He's tall,dark or mysterious,and handsome. He's a King of his own land;so it means he is married to a princess that was going to be Queen. His scales/skin are the color of dark green in the dark,and light green in the light. He also has two large fangs in the front of his mouth.

* * *

Name:Sasuke

Age:17

Height:5'8ft

Hair:black/blue (A/N The back of his head reminds me of a duck or chicken's butt!)

Eyes:Color of coal (not as dark) with blue

Clothes:All black suit,white shirt,and blue tie.

Personality:Also like his father,but says "Hn" when talked to.

Bio:He too also has two large fangs infront of his mouth. His scales/skin are the color of black in the dark too,and purple/blue in the light. He isn't a fan of sweets,but he loves tomatoes. When with friends he talks more.

* * *

~Sasuke's P.O.V~

We kept to the shadows since it was very hot out. We don't mind the heat it's just to much can dry us up...that's what i heard though. Mother and father are ahead of me,I stayed back a little because I was thinking about what my older brother,Itachi,said to me. ~Start Flashback~ _Itachi was in his specious room. "Hey little brother,come here for a second." Sasuke walks into Itachi's room with his usual blank expression. "Hn." Itachi chuckled at him. "Cut it out." Sasuke sighs with a slight huff to it. "Fine,what is it?" Itachi pondered on the tone he used. "Better." Sasuke hisses and is about to leave. Itachi puts up his left hand up to signal stop."Stop. I do have a point for you and me talking,Sasuke." Sasuke turns towards Itachi. "What is it then?" Itachi rolled his eyes at his little brother's impatience. "You know I am leaving right." Sasuke nodds. "Yes,that's why you have some boxes in your room." Of course he knew,it has been four days since Itachi finally came back from his honeymoon,and announced that he is going to be a King of a diffrent land. Their father was mad,but he got over it...after the fit he pulled. Itachi has a devious smirk played on his face. "So you know what this means,right?" Sasuke gave him a look that said what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look. Itachi sighs but the smirk doesn't falter. "It means since I'm leaving _you _will become King when you come of age,and you need to find a mate." Sasuke was speechless. He forgot that his brother is suppose to be King,but now since he's leaving he will have to. Itachi grabs the last remaining boxes and begins to exit the now empty room. "That's all I have to say,and goodluck. Goodbye,little brother." Before he left he put the boxes on his left hand,and used his right pointer fingure,and __he poked Sasuke on his forhead. After that he left a still shocked Sasuke behind. _~End Flashback~ I shook my head of that memory. I still can't believe it because now I have to find a mate. My parents introduced,and tried to set me up with many diffrent kinds of princesses,but they were all fangirlish,and annoying for my taste. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts (again) when my parents had stop. My mother sighs with relief. "Finally we're here." My father nods his head in agreement. "Yesss,my dear. I agree." I just stayed quite. Mother starts walking up the stairs before us. "Let's go." We went up the stairs,and opened the two very large doors. They made a creek sound. We are now confronted by the King,Queen,Prince,and Princess of the Demons. My father was the first to speak. "Hello."

* * *

Esa-Hope you liked it.

Gai*looks around*-Where is Lee?

Esa*smiles sweetly*-Running a 100 laps.

Gai-He's so YOUTHFUL!

Esa-Grrr...DON'T SAY THAT WORD!

Gai-What word?

Esa-Guess.

Gai-Is it YOUTHFULL!

Esa-THAT'S IT! *charges at him*

Gai-Wha-...HELP,THIS IS NOT YOU-...

Esa*laughs evily*

RockLee*mumbles 'GAI-SENSEI!'*

Kiba*mumbles 'We are never going to get free at this rate.' sigh*

Esa-Yep...bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Esa-NOO! I FORGOT TO SCHEDULE SOMEONE!

Kiba*mumbles something 'Hey,what about us?!'*

Esa-Yeah,you guys are here but...you have to be which stinks. TT-TT

Kiba*'hmph'*

RockLee*mumbles 'MEAN! SO NOT YOUTHFUL!'*

Esa*rolls eyes*-Whatever...oh before I forget..THANKYOU dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing!

Kiba*gets hopeful eyes*

Esa*looks at Kiba,RockLee,and Gai who is umm _sleeping_*-Nope,still one pesrson who ...

Kiba*TT~TT 'WHY?!"*

Esa*shrugs*-I don't know but...ON TO THE STORY! *smiles*

Kiba/RockLee*'HELP US!'*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

XDXDXDXD Line Break

**Re-Edited 1-20-13**

* * *

~Normal P.O.V / Time~

There they stood infront of the closed doors are the Hebis looking,more like glaring, at the Kitsunes as if they were the strongest,but they aren't. Orochimaru bows his head. "Hello." "Hello,old friend. Do come closer...we wont bite." Jiraiya said while smiling a toothy smile and motioning them to come were they are. The Hebis did as they were told. They are all 2ft from each other. Anko turns her attention to Tsunade and smiles at her. "Hello,Tsunade. How are you?" Tsunade smiles back with a content smile. "Greetings to you as well,and I am fine. Thank you for asking." She then nudges Naruko. Naruko smiles brightly at them and bows. "Hello, Orochimaru-san,Anko-san,and Sasuke-san." Naruko looks at Naruto and he does the same thing that she did. They responded with "Hellos" too,but Sasuke just says his usual "Hn". Jiraiya looks at everyone while he is talking. "Well since that's done,why don't we go-..." He is interupted by someone running down the stairs again. Tsunade turns around to see who was running down the stairs. "Shizune,did you inform them?" Shizune nods her head happily. "Yes,Tsunade-sama." Anko,who was watching the exchange,was confused of who they were talking about. "Inform who?" Tsunade turns back and gives Anko her full attention. "The servants." Anko nodds her head approvingly. Jiraiya looks from the adults to the children. "Okay,why don't we go to one of the living rooms,and children you can go to the lounge/fun room." All three teens nod their heads. Tsunade looks back to Shizune. "Shizune,please inform us if anymore of our guests come." Shizune nods her head. They adults leave,leaving the three demon children smirks getting a mischievous way to greet the next King of the Hebis. "How are you doing,teme**(1)**?" Sasuke just gave him a blank expression and his signature smirk. "Dobe**(2)**." Naruto growls a little and starts to retaliate. "Teme!" They did that back and forth until Naruko had enough of it. Naruko's right eye was twitching. "ALRIGHT,THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled. Naruto quickly points at Sasuke. -"He started it!" Sasuke had put his hands in his pocketglares is glaring at Naruto. "Hn,...dobe." Naruto started to do dramatic pointing in Sasuke's direction. "SEE!" Naruko gave an annoyed sighed. "Let's just go to the lounge." The two boys followed...but they still are glaring at each other.

XDXDXD

~Sakura's P.O.V (when Shizune is informing)

I can't believe it,I'm the very first person to ever see the Prince and Princess up close. **_'Calm down,will you. They _asked _you yo speak and look at them so technically you didn't break any rules. _** Sakura sighs irritably. _'Fine.' _What's this noise I hear,I think the noises are...voices but where did they suddenly go? _'I swear I heard some voices!' **'I think the voices you are hearing are me,baka,and yourself!'**_ My inner self snapped at me. _'Not __you,and aren't you insulting yourself since you like to call me baka?' **'Whatevr and I'm not isulting myself because I'm not the baka here **_**you _are.'_** My inner self once again accused me of being a baka._'I hate you!'_ I thought back angrily._ **'Love you too!' **_I look around the corner and see the head maid talking to Shizune,the Queen's assistance. Shizune was standing her full height and her tone was authorative yet kind at the same time. "...so please tell all the workers." The head maid who had her head bowed bows to her. "Yes,ma'lady. I will tell them." Shizune also bows back. "Thankyou." She leaves first then so does the head maid. I left too,walking in some random direction. Wow,more Royals are coming. Ugh,I hope I don't make a fool of myself...again. **_'You and me both,so don't...MESS UP!' _**_'Stop yelling in my head! It gives me headaches and it won't be easy! I'm such a klu-..'_ Bump. NOT AGAIN! "OW!" I hear someone say. The voice sounds familiar though. I look up and see...

XDXDXD

~Before the Bump~

Naruto gives Sasuke a smug look. "...are you scared,teme?" Sasuke merely looks at him with a tint of amusement showing on his features. "Scared of what,dobe?" Naruto's lips form into a wicked smirk. "That I'll beat your scaley-ass at DDR **(3)**." Sasuke glares at the smirking blonde. "That's a laugh. I'll beat your furry-ass at it,dobe." Naruto growled at the challenge he was hearing. "Is that a challenge,teme!" Sasuke tilts is head to the right. "It's not a challenge. It's a fact." Naruto growls more and stomps off ahead off ahead of Sasuke and Naruko. Nauko,being the bystander to this little show,merely shakes her head and sighs. "Boys!" "OW!" They heard Naruto yell. They go were Naruto is and see him on top of a pink-haired girl. Sasuke raises his left eyebrow at the sight before him. "That was you who screamed I thought it was the girl." He then releases a snicker. Naruto,being very embarrass of his situation that he is,is blushing a new shade off red. "S-Shut it,teme!" Naruto turns his head back to the person he's on...or straddling. "I'm really sorry..S-Sakura!"

Sakura with a groggy look,looks up at him. "I'm sorry Naruto-sama,are you alright?" Naruto and Sakura are starring into each other's eyes. Naruto is turning a deeper shade of red because of the position they are in and they are also in kissing distance. The embarrassing position they are in is that Naruto's left knee is at her left hip,his other knee is in between her legs close to her...private area. His hands are above her shoulders. Still under embarrassment he lays his ears flat against his head and his tail in between his begins to sweat and blush a crimson color. "S-Sakura.." Sakura merely looks at him in worry. "You okay? Your face is red." She places her right hand on his right cheeck. Poor Naruto he's blushing even more now. "Ummm..."

Naruko breathes a sigh of disappointment towards her brother then looks at Sasuke. "Sasuke,please help me get this _baka**(4)**_ up,and off of Sakura." Sasuke nodds his head. Both of them go on each side of Naruto's side,and pick him up by his arms. Naruko then proceeds to helps Sakura up. Naruko goes around Sakura and looks her up and down. "Sakura,are you alright?" Sakura smiles a genuine smile and nods. "Yes,I'm alright. Naruto-sama,are you alright?" Naruto,not wanting to be center of attention, rubs the back of his head and smiles a sheepish smiles while a pink hue tints his cheeks. "Yes,I'm also alright. I just hurt my knees a little." Sasuke then scoffs. "A little? You yelled so loud we probably would have thought you broke your legs." (**A/N **I forgot to mention on Sasuke's Bio. He is more open up or talks more when around friends. OOC) Naruto's eyes narrow at Sasuke. "Teme!" Sakura notices the tension and bows quickly to introduce herself,this way they can't fight since introductions are being made...hopefully. "Hello,my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura stays bowing. Sasuke looks at her with soul blank look. "My name is Sasuke Hebi." Sakura's still bowing. Naruko sees this and acts on it. "Sakuraaa,I thought we told you _not_ to bow." She says in a whiny voice. Sakura straightens herself and gives them all a small smile. "Sorry." Naruto,once again,blushes and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry,for falling on you." Sakura turns towards him and smiles. "That's alright. I should get going," she bows towards them,"it's nice meeting you Sasuke-sama." Sasuke also bows. "You as well." Sakura then leaves. Naruto watches her leave *cough* her hip's sway *cough*. Sasuke turns towards Naruto and gives him his signature smirk. "Honestly,do you do that to _ALL _your maids?" Naruto starts to freak about what he said. "W-What no..ugh!" He stomps off again. Naruko cups her hands to her mouth and shouts at him. "DON'T FALL ON ANY OTHER MAIDS! " In the distance we can hear a response. "S-SHUT UP!" Naruko giggles. They both head towards the direction Naruto went.

XDXDXD

Naruto's mouth hangs open astonished. "What?! You b-beat me at DDR?!" Sasuke gives him a triumphant smirk."Told ya,I'll beat your furry-ass." Naruto then points as knowing figure at him. "No you didn't I let you win!" Sasuke rolls his coal blue eyes at him. "Sure you did." Naruto pouts and yells at Sasuke. "I DID!" Sasuke scans over Naruto with a smug smirk of his own. "Then why are you sweating?" Naruto scratches his head in a thinking manner. "I uh.." Sasuke turns away from him. "Exactly." Naruto's shoulders square and a growl erupts. "Teme!" Sasuke smirks at his blonde/red haired friend's antics. "Growl and teme all you want. I still kicked your furry-ass at DDR...doesn't that make me the champion?" Naruto is shocked. He has never been defeated at this game. The only people he didn't beat,but ended up in ties are Sasuke and Ga...Someone opens the door.

Shizune went up to a room marked 'Lounge Room' and opens the door. "Naruto-sama,Naruko-sama we have some more guests arriving." Naruto and Naruko both nod their heads. Naruto looks at Sasuke. "Sasuke,stay and rest from our game. We will be right back and when we do I WILL beat your scaley-ass at it." Sasuke nods his head. Shizune and Naruko had already left. Naruto is about 4ft from the door. Sasuke talks loudly to get his attention. "Me,rest you're the one who is sweating bullets,dobe." Naruto shakes his head and mutters a singal word. "Teme." He then leaves the smirking Sasuke.

XDXDXD

~At the front door~

The King,Queen,Prince,Princess,and the assistance are all gathered around the gigantic door. They hear the same creek sound from the door. There stood the third strongest Demons,silent like an empty library. It's Tsunade this time who speaks first. Tsunade raises both her hands up. "Welcome,we are glad you came." The guests just stayed silent and nodded their heads as if to say "We are glad to come too."

* * *

Esa-This one was really REALLY fun to especailly the part of when Naruto is on Sakura ha XD.

Kiba*mumbles 'Ha that was funny! Naruto was red as a tomato.'*

RockLee*mumbles TT~TT 'SAKURAAA,MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY FLOWER! NOOO!'

Gai*zzzzz*

Esa-Well...sorry Lee but Sakura is taken...and Kiba I AGREE! XD

Kiba*mumbles 'I know right.'*

RockLee*mumbles 'No... TT~TT!'*

Esa*waves*-BYE! Until next time!

Kiba/RockLee*mumbles 'HELP US/SAKURAA!'*

**(1) **Teme:and extremely rude way to say "you". Very popular word in anime. Using this word means you're looking for trouble.

**(2) **Dobe:is a slang word that can mean "idiot","loser",or "dead last"

**(3) **DDR:Dance Dance Revolution (A/N Don't ask me why I put it in this story because I don't even know why.

**(4) **Baka: word meaning "stupid". This has to be the most commonly used insult in Japan. Being called stupid is quite serious to the Japanese.


	7. Chapter 6

Esa-HELLO!

Choji-*munch* *munch*

Esa-Can I have some?!

Choji-No.

Esa*pouts*- Fine.

Choji*sighs*-Here.

Esa-YEAH! *munch* *munch* Yummmm!

BAM

*Kiba and RockLee knocked down the door using their bodies*

Esa*looks at them then at Choji*-I can explain!

Kiba*mumbles 'CHOJI DON'T LISTEN TO HER!'*

RockLee*mumbles 'PLEASE SAVE US!'*

Gai*zzzz (still um sleeping)*

Choji*stops eating and looks at us all*-Esa,did you do this?

*Kiba and RockLee shake theories heads yes.*

Esa-...yes...

Choji*goes back eating chips*-Well,don't let anyone else find out.

*All three of us do anime falls with a WTF face.*

Esa-Really...you won't tell?

Choji-Yep.

Kiba and RockLee*mumbles 'YOU BAST-.../NOT YOUTH-...'*

SLAM

Choji*slammed the door shut and goes back eating*

Esa*O.O*-Did you just throw them back theaha and shut the door?!

Choji*nods head and smiles evilly*-'_Ha they deserve this,since both of them did call me fat once. I Ann NOT fat I am just thick boned!'_

Esa-Cool! *goes back eating chips*-Please read the story while we eat chips!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

XDXDXDXD Line Break

**Re-Edited 1-20-13**

* * *

Name:Hido (A/N Yes,I know that isn't his actual name.)

Age:Mid 30

(A/N Still no weight.)

Height:5'8ft

Hair:Rusty Red Brown spiky/long

Eyes:Amber

Clothes:A Lightweight Black Tuxedo Suit,A whitish/grayish dress shirt,A gray tie,and black dress shoes

Personality:Like Orochimaru,but more talkative.

Bio:Ears ( on top of his head and you can barely see them) and tail are the same color as his hair. His tail is long and bushy with dark and light stripes on it.

* * *

Name:Temari

Age:17

Height:5'7ft

Hair:Dirty/Sandy blonde in four pigtails (2 on the bottom and 2 son top of her head)

Clothes:A black top, stops at the mid of her tone stomach, tight at the bottom,straps are below the shoulder,shows some cleavage, black skirt, stops at mid of her thighs,tight at the top,loose,shorts underneath,and black/silver sandals with the straps going up to her ankles.

Personality:Talkative,loud,speaks her mind and can get VERY scary.

Bio:Ears (on top of her head,and you can see them) and tail are the dance color as her hair. Her tail is short and bushy with light then dark stripes on it too.

* * *

Name:Gaara

Age:17 ( few months younger)

Height:5'7 ft ( just a bit shorter)

Hair:A light bloody red color spiky/short

Clothes:What his father is wearing but the tie is the color of red that almost looks red.

Personality:Like Sasuke but is more protactive of his love ones. Talks more when surrounded by friends but still quiet.

Bio:Ears (on top of his head and you can sort of see them) and tail are the same color as his hair. His tail is like his father's,long/bushy tail but with just dark stripes. He can control sand,that is why he has a tan color gourd with a black strap on his back. He also has the Kenji sign of Love on the left side of his forehead.

* * *

~Gaara's P.O.V~

We don't care that it's hot out. Were we came from it makes this heat seem cold,yeah,it's that hot. I don't even know why we are going to the King and Queen of Demon's Castile. My father wouldn't give us a good enough reason too. ~Flashback~ _There's a knock on a door. "Come in," someone says. Temari walks in with confidence. "You called for us father." Temari and Gaara are in their father's office. Hido,who was sitting in his cochair behind his oak desk,nods. "Yes,I did." Temari gets a skeptical. "Why?" Gaara just remained quiet and watched. Hido gets up and walks over to the big window looking over his kingdom. "Because, I have to go to the High Demon's Castile,and you two are coming with me." Temari places her weight on one leg and crosses her arms."Why do you have to go their,and why do we have to come?" Hido turns his attention back to Temari. "I have something I need to discuss with them and others,so I thought you two would like to see your friends." Temari merely shrugs at his reason. "Fine with me,Gaara?" Gaara nods his head. Hido just smiles. _~End Flashback~ In all honestly we can just go their when ever we please. We are one of the High Demon's close friends so father's reason is quite suspicious and suddenly too. My father looks at us. "We are here." Temarwas tarts to walk up The stairs. "Let's go then!" We go up the stairs and open two VERY large doors. I follow behind. The doors made a weird creek noise. We are then confronted by the High Demon family. The doors close behind us. The Queen is the first one to speak. She raises both of her hands. "Welcome,we are glad you came." All we do is nod our heads.

* * *

Esa-Hope you like it!

Choji-*munch* *munch*

Esa-Yep me and Choji are still eating chips.

Choji*nodds his head*

*hears banging at the door*

Esa-Ignore them and I have to ask a VERY important question! Do you,the readers,wants me to put in 2 more characters and if yes who? I will let you vote for 2 weeks so you only have 2 weeks to decide.I suck at yaoi but if you readers insist then I will have 2! If no then I am sticking to the characters I have already introduced!

Neji and Tenten

Ino and Shikamaru

Hinata and Kiba (Yes, Kiba but when he isn't performing this he will be LOCKED back up! 3:) )

Or those characters with someone else I have for you to choose!

Shino,Choji,Kankuro,and RockLee didn't want to do meanies!

Choji*looks at me*-I am still here!

Esa-I know. I am just mad,you and those guys didn't want to be in this!

Choji*shrugs*-Sorry,we just thought it would be like...like Shikamaru says "Troublesome."

Esa-Hmph!

Choji-Hey we agreed to do this.

Esa*sigh*-Yeah,you guys are off the hook...BYE! TILL NEXT TIME!

(SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT! )


	8. Author's NoticeAgain

Esa-Hey people! Guess what?! It my birthday today,yeah! So I felt kind today *cough* sort of *cough*. I let Kiba,RockLee,and Gai stretch their legs. No,I didn't let them go are you crazy! I just let them take a stroll in an ENDLESS maze. Hahaha,I am evil. But beside that I feel like I should remind you,the readers, that you need to vote if you want some more characters or not! Characters You Can Pick: Neji and TenTen , Ino and Shikamaru , Hinata and Kiba or those characters with someone else you can choose. So please VOTE and REVIEW! Now before I forget a person I have been chatting with asked me a favor and I intend to complete this favor because he has been giving me some GREAT advice to help make my stories better! His name is mrgirmjaw and he asked me to spread the word of his stories and I WILL happily do that. Alright,people if you want to read some good NaruSaku stories look this guy up!( If you want to read more NaruSaku stories go on my profile for favorites and I have some REALLY good one!) He has some good ideas too. The stories are life as a hitman and her nightmare. I really like the life as a hitman because it combines the anime Naruto as hitmen which should be REALLY interesting! Well that's all I got to say! Please remember to vote and review I very much appreciate it! I can only have this story on hold for so long. When push comes to shove I think I might have to pick,and I really don't want to cause people might get mad at me so please do it! Thank you!

~Outside in the maze~

Kiba-WHERE DA HELL ARE WE!

RockLee-That was so YOUTHFUL!

Kiba*eye twitches*-I think we are lost.

RockLee*eyes aware burning with fire*-KIBA,WE ARE NOT LOST BECAUSR THE GREAT AND YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI IS LEADING US!

Gai*snaps his fingers and out of no where sparkles surround him*-That is right Lee. I will lead us out of this with the power of YOUTHFULNESS!

RockLee*eyes get watery*-GAI-SENSEI!

Gai*get watery eyes too*-LEE!

RockLee-GAI-SENSEI!

Gai-LEE!

They then have a youthful hug while crying.

Kiba* eyes get watery too*-WE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET FREE!

Gai and RockLee see him cry VERY youthfully and they hug him too. Now they are all hugging and crying not noticing GIANT snakes are going towards them.

Kiba-Who's touching my leg?!

RockLee and Gai-Not me.

They look around and see snakes ALL around them.

Kiba-S-S-N-N-A-A-...

RockLee-K-K-E-E-S-S...

Gai-SNAKES!

Kiba-OMG! *runs so fast that even Lee and Gai can't keep up and are now being dragged by their ankles*

RockLee and Gai*cries*-THIS IS SO YOUTHFUL!

Kiba*screams*-I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! ESPECIALLY WITH THESE TWO!

Snakes*slithers after them*-HISS!


	9. Chapter 7

Esa*peace sign*-Yo,people! *watching a tv screen on a swivel chair* I'm currently watching Kiba,Lee,and Gai. Yup,they are still tied together by the ankles and are still wondering around aimlessly!

~With the guys~

Kiba*looks around*-SERIOUSLY WHERE ARE WE!

Gai*does a pose*-We are...LOST!

Rock Lee*stares at Gai*-VERY YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI!

Gai*pats Lee's head*-Thank you Lee!

Lee*smiles a thousand watt smile*

Kiba*facepalms and mutters*-These are the people I'm stuck with!

~Back to me~

Esa*evil laugh*-MUHAHAHA! *coughs* Anyway...*swivels the chair* I would like to thank (some that are LONG over due) dbzgtfan2004,mr grimjaw, xNINJABLADE45x,Liberty SleepStorm,Wolfisis,narusaku-ashxmisty-luvah! THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW! ^_^ *serious face and reads a review* Now to a BrookeyAnimal writing this as a review will _**NOT**_ help you: "All 20 of my friends want only Kiba out and so do I and on twitter 50 people agree too don't look me up though so let Kiba go I'm a little girl who crying her eyes out because of this so help Kiba or I will say nasty things about you! 5020 70 so 70 people want Kiba out!" Honestly,let's start to critic this review shall we!

1) I HONESTLY,do NOT care if you have 70 people asking! They HAVE to review and ask NICELY-which you didn't do may I point out.

2)And seriously you don't have to tell me to look you up cause I won't promise!

3)Okay,if your going to review at least put some punctuation marks in there because it's just a big run-on sentence.

4)I don't care if your a little girl because when you threaten to say nasty things about someone...I'm goin' on a guess here but...YOU WON'T GET WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT!

5)BY the way this is MY story not YOURS. I may do as I wish so you can go cry all you want nothing's going to change BrookeyAnimal.

Here's the thing to people who review:If you review my story like this then I WILL call you out and critic it okay! Now that's over...PLEASE READ! P.S This is just a filler. It's a "you" chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**'Inner Sakura'**_

XDXDXDXD Line Break

* * *

You were one of the head (maids/butlers). You always took your job seriously and were often talked about by the others. _'Honestly what's so wrong with taking your job serious?' _You thought as you were slowly making your way down a lightly lit corridor. You came to a corner sand was about to turn a left and bumped into someone. This little bump made you fall flat on your butt. "Ow!" You screeched once your butt made contact with the marble floor. You look up fully ready to start your assault of words at the person who made you fall but then gulped all those words down once you saw who it was. "O-Obito-sama?!" Ah,yes it was Obito,the head of ALL of the staff members,who you ran into.

You could see him staring his reddish black eyes at you. You started to get very uncomfortable with his stare being directly directed at you. "Obito-sama." You said again hoping this time he will respond. It would seem that your hope wasn't for vain. "Oh,yes. I apologiz (Your name). I should have payed more attention." You then see him extend his right hand to you. "It's alright. I too should have Veblen looking were I was going." You said as you were taking the extended hand. When you are fully up you begin to swipe off any dirt from your (maid/butler) uniform. Once that task was completed you turned your (eye color) eyes towards him and bow. "If there is nothing else I will be taking my leave."

You were about to take a step in the direction you wanted to go to but a hand on your right wrist prevented you to. You turn you head back and see that Obito had grabbed your wrist. "Yes,Obito-sama." You ask. _'I wonder what he wants?' _You thought questionably. You could see him thinking of something. You look down and you see his left hand still on your right causes and this caused you to get a very,very light pink tint to your cheeks. You look down towards your feet and you can feel your (hair color) bangs cover your face. "Obito-sama?" The next thing you feel is your wrist being released and a cough. "Well...I actually do need you to do something for me." At this statement you look up brushing your (hair color) bags to the side. "What is it that you need?" You can see him looking at a clipboard with his face slightly scrunched up. "I need you to take over my job while I'm away." You are completely caught off guard. You seriously didn't think that was what he wanted thou to do. _'He wants me to...to be the HEAD!' _In your shock you couldn't answer him well. "W-What?!" You see him breathe a deep sigh then look at you directly again. "I need you to watch things while I'm away." He stated again.

_'Wait...why me...gah I have so many questions about this!' _You straighten your posture and look confidently, back at him. "Is it alright if I aske some questions about this?" You see him look back at his board then back at you and he nods. "Yes,it's fine." You started to mentally things of questions to ask and then you take a deep breath. "Thank you. My first question is where are you going." You could see him clutch the clipboard tighter then before. "Personal reasons. Next question please." You gingerly nod your head. "My second question is...why me?" You see him tilt his head back and forth. "I picked you because you are more responsible then the others. You actually take the job seriously and if you don't want the job I could find someone else." Your (eye color) eyes widen at that and you practically yell at him. "NO! I..um..er..mean that it's fine. I accept the job Obito-sama." You bow a 90 degree angle and then back to a straight posture. "Good,any more questions." You nod your head firmly. "Yes,how long are you going to be gone." You see him lazily wave his left hand and showing two fingers. "I will only be gone two days. The people I'm going to see aren't...the friendliest so I wish to come back as soon as possible." You nod your head again. _'So the people he's going to see aren't the nicest people then. Hmm,now I'm curious.' _You cough into a fist to het his attention back since he was looking at the clipboard again. "Is it alright if I may ask...who _are _you going to see?" You then see him get a twinkle in his eyes and a slight twitch at his lips. "I'm going to see some acquaintances of mine. No more questions please. I really should get going."

You nod your head. You see him walk towards you. "(Your name) I'm trusting you with the duties of the head of all staff members,so please don't let me down." You smile brightly at him and nod your head. "You can count on me Obito-sama." You see him smile a small smile before it goes back to his usual straight face. "Good. I'm going to get my things ready. Please meet me at the back entrance of the castle." You raise your left eyebrow. "Not to be rude but why must I merest you their." You say to his retreating form. You see him stop and turn his head back to you. "I need to inform you of your duties and...I want someone to see me off." Before he started to leave again you draw a small smile grace his lips again. _'O-Obito-sama wants me...to...to see him..off!' _Once again a blush is place on your face but this time it's more noticeable.

You mindlessly start to head to the back entrance to see him off...and get your duties.

XDXDXDXD

After a couple of minutes you finally made it to the back entrance and what you saw left you wordless. What you saw was Obito already their with a black backpack with many compartments on his shoulders. _'How the hell did he get their so fast?!' _You just sigh and start to walk towards him. You also see that he has his clipboard and a black ball-point pen with him. "Aw (your name) I was wondering where you were." You stop mid-stride and gap pat him. _'Was he worried?' _You shook your head of that thought. _'Of course he could be.' _You thought. _'I'm taking his place while he's gone.' _You keep walking towards him until your are 2ft. from him. "Sorry,I took so long. Some of the staff needed my assistance on things." You see him nod his head. "It's alright and I already wrote down what you need to do for the next two days. Please try to keep to the schedule. I wouldn't want havoc to come just because things weren't done accordingly." You take the clipboard and pen and look it over. You then nod your head while placing the clipboard underneath your left arm. "Don't worry Obito-sama. I will keep things running smoothly while you are away." You can see him nod his head and use his right hand to brush the strands of black hair back into place.

"Great,then I'm off. See you back in two days." You see him open the average-size oak wood door. You then smile when he doesn't shut the door behind him so you can still see him leave. "COME BACK SAFE,OBITO-SAMA!" You yell at his retreating form. You see him stop and turn his attention back to you. "Of course. I can't let someone else run my job." You can see him start to walk away while waving goodbye. You chuckle at his nonchalant attitude. _'I wish I was like that.' _You thought with a smile on your face. _  
_

You had continued to watch him leave until you couldn't see him no more. After that you shut the door and started to walk back. _'Well,it's time for me to start my job.'_

XDXDXDXD

It has been two day since Obito has left and like you had promised everything had went smoothly. Nothing was in havoc it truly did go smoothly. You were currently checking things off of what you were to do on the clipboard. The black ball-point pen's ink went out smoothly with no blots so even the clipboard was in great shape. You smile at how things gone. You were actually ready for thing to go chaotic. You turn your head to the left because you heard the sound of running feet. You then see a staff member running towards you. "What is it?" You ask questionably. The staff member pants a little before straightening their posture. "(Your name)-sama,we have gotten a report." You raise your (color of your eyebrow) eyebrow at that. "What's the report?" You could see the staff member smile a little. "Obito-sama has been spotted coming back. He's 10 minutes away." You nod at that and brush your (hair color) bangs back to the side. "Please infrom the rest that and that I will be giving Obito-sama his job back." You can see the person nod their head and leave.

You then start to head to the back entrance to welcome him back. '_When you see someone off,you have to see them back_.' You thought happily.

XDXDXDXD

You are now back to the back door entrance. You are standing I front of the oak wood door waiting. While you are waiting you decide to go over the papers on the clipboard to make sure things are in order. When you are doing this the bronze doorknob turns then the door opens fully.

A tall man with spiky black hair and with a backpack with many compartments on walks in and closes the door behind him. He turns his gaze towards you. You didn't even notice him yet. He was mentally chuckling at the sight. It was you standing their with a clipboard in one hand and a black ball-point pen in the other. He then walks up to you and taps your right shoulder. "(Your name),don't I get a welcome back talk?"

You are startled when you feel a tap on tour right shoulder. You look up and see Obito staring at you again. ""(Your name),don't I get a welcome back talk?" He says to you. You just smile and nod. "Yes,you do but first I would like to report everything went smoothly while you were away." You see him raise a questionable eyebrow. "Oh,really. Well then that's fantastic." You nod then look at him. "Obito-sama,you should probably get some rest before we chat,hm." You see him tilt his head and nod in agreement. "I agree. My acquaintances worn me out. So,I will be off to my quarters then. Goodbye (your name) and may we speak to one and another again." You see him lagain and again you yell at him. "THANKS FOR COMING BACK SAFELY!" You are smiling happily when he turns around and nods. "Of course. I can't let someone else run my job." With that he left. You once again chuckle at his nonchalant attitude. _'It!s nice having a...companion.' _You thought happily. You then leave too with a certain spiky black hair's clipboard and black ball-point pen. _'Ha,I'm sure Obito-sama won't mind if I hang onto these things while he's going to rest.' _With that you left down a lightly lit corridor.

* * *

Esa*yells*-YEAH! I WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE DAY! P.S THEIR MAY BE MORE OF THESE OKAY! *winks and swivels in the chair happily* WEEEE!

~With the guys~

Kiba*falls face first into a mud-hole*-WHAT THE HELL!

Gai*has a sick face and is being carried by Lee*-Ugh!

Rock Lee*looking at Kiba*-Sorry Kiba. I must have accidently pushed you.

Kiba*gets up and wipes the mud from his face*-Whatever but how's Gai?

Rock Lee*looks at Gai*-Gai-sensei is fine but I don't think he will ever eat a mushroom again.

Kiba*scoffs*-It's his fault for eating those wild mushrooms after I told him they were poisonous.

Rock Lee*eyes goes on fire*-KIBA,IT'S NOT THE TIME TO BE BLAMING OTHERS! IT'S THE TIME FOR SURVIVAL! *does a pose* WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH WE CAN ACHIEVE THIS!

Kiba*sighs again*-Whatever...*looks around and sees a lot of trees* I think we are in a forest.

Rock Lee*nods*

Gai*moans*-Ugh!

Esa*through an intercom*-You're correct Kiba! You're all in the Forest of DOOM!

Kiba*mouth opens*-WHAT!?

Rock Lee*nods*-I too am confused.

Esa*clears throat*-You three are in a forest wher nothing but doom happens. It's like all your worst nightmares in one place...for example those giant snakes in the maze...I gotta go bye guys!

Kiba*yells*-WAIT COME BACK!

Rock Lee*smiles*-Don't worry Kiba. Gai-sensei and I are here with you!

Kiba*mortified look*-...Why me...

Esa*goes back on the intercom*-Because you wouldn't let me end a story...so yeah bye...oh watch out for those wild dogs behind you.

Kiba*turns and sees the dogs*-OMG!

Rock Lee*already running*-COME KIBA LET THE POWER OF YOUTH SAVE US!

Kiba*follows*-RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

~Back to me~

Esa*laughing then sighs*-This will never get old...BYE!


End file.
